oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kaede Takano
Kaede Takano - Szesnastoletnia uczennica akademi high school, jedna z lepszych uczennic. Posiada już własny artykuł na oryginalnej wiki yan sim, jednak posiada on wiele błędów. Postanowiłam, że przeniosę go także tutaj, w lekko zmienionej wersji. Wygląd Kaede jest niską uczennicą (154cm) o bladej karnacji i szczupłej sylwetce (43kg). Jej białe włosy sięgają jej do kolan, przez co bardzo jej przeszkadzają. Kolor jej oczu naturalnie jest różowy, jednak robi się ciemniejszy, w przypadku pogarszającej się psychiki, aż dochodzi do koloru czerwonego. Część swoich włosów czesze w kok i związuje czerwoną kokardą, zaś resztę pozostawia rozpuszczone. Zakłada także czerwony wianek, zaś na szyi zawiązuje także czerwoną chustkę. Ma także, a jakże, czerwone kolczyki w kształcie serduszek. Do szkoły ubiera typowy mundurek typu sailor, wraz z białymi skarpetkami, oraz różowymi, doczepianymi, skrzydełkami diabełka. Osobowość Osobowość Kaede jest... zdecydowanie skomplikowana... Zacznijmy od tego, że jest posiadaczką rozdwojenia jaźni, czego raczej nie jest świadoma. Z jednej strony jest słodką i uroczą istotką, która kocha wszystkich ludzi i chce dla nich dobra, a z drugiej, no cóż... Jest KOMPLETNYM przeciwieństwem. Chce jednym słowem śmierci każdego i... wszystkiego... Jej osobowość może zmienić się z sekundy na sekundę, więc ciężko określić kiedy możesz kogoś obok niej zabić, torturować, etc., a kiedy lepiej nie. Zainteresowania 'Kotki' Kaede uwielbia kotki. Bardzo często przychodzi do kotka z tyłu szkoły. a w jej telefonie jest w sumie 1324 zdjęć kotów. Nigdy nie było to liczone, a ta liczba jest oczywiście liczbą losową, ale autorka tak powiedziała, więc tak jest. Wszystko zmienia się kiedy nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd, zmieni jej się osobowość. No i nagle by te wszystkie kotki pozarzynała. 'Rysowanie' Kaede od małego kochała rysować. Często rysuje plakaty na konkursy w szkole (lub powieszonych ludzi, ale to tylko jeżeli jej odwali). 'Zabijanie' Kaede jest zazwyczaj miła... lecz jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak od razu wyciąga nóż i zabija. Często robi to po prostu dla zabawy. Jest szansa że zabije też Ayano... Stara się jednak nie robić tego przy innych ludziach, nie jest w końcu idiotką, pomimo swojego psychodelizmu. Relacje 'Ayano Aishi (Yandere-Chan)' Kaede jak dla każdego jest dla niej miła, lecz ma wrażenie, że Ayano może jej w czymś przeszkadzać Jako dobra to pewnie fakt, iż ona kocha się w Senpaiu, a jako zła najpewniej w zabijaniu, bo jak wymordujemy całą szkołę to nie będzie dla niej za ciekawie. Nie jest jednak świadoma w czym. 'Taro Yamada (Senpai)' Kaede kocha się w nim potajemnie, lecz wstydzi się mu to powiedzieć... Jednak jeśli jej osobowość się zmienia... Ma go w nosie... Traktuje go tylko jak zabawkę do zabijania. Jeżeli Kaede zabraknie ofiar do zabijania, to skończy się prawdopodobnie na tym, że zabije właśnie jego. 'Info-Chan' Jest w 101% świadoma tego, że istnieje, kim jest, oraz co robi, oraz w 210% wie, że jej nienawidzi. Wie o tym, że jest złą osobą, dlatego też jej dobra wersja po prostu nie potrafi jej strawić, jeżeli zaś chodzi o złą, cóż, wie, że przez nią giną uczniowie, a to oznacza, że Kaede zaraz skończą się ofiary, a tego przecież chyba nie chcemy! 'Megami Saiko' Kaede nie przepada za nią, gdyż boi się o to, że zabierze jej senpaia raz na zawsze. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o jej złą wersję, cóż, po prostu WYBITNIE jej przeszkadza w jej pasji. 'Duch dziewczyny' Gdy Kaede się o niej dowiedziała nie mogła wytrzymać że ktoś ją zabił... wtedy też powstała jej zła osobowość... Aktualnie nie potrafi wytrzymać, że nie ona, a kto inny ją zabił... Nawet jeśli umarła przed jej narodzeniem. 'nauczycielki' Ma do nich lekką urazę, że tak ich męczą na lekcjach. Dlatego też nauczycielka ginie pierwsza. 'dyrektor' Ma go... gdzieś... Nie interesuje się nim, ani niczym takim... 'Mari Shinozaki' Kaede prawdopodobnie kiedyś się z nią przyjaźniła... Nie ma zamiaru jej atakować... Teraz są one przyszywanymi kuzynkami... 'Kaga Kusha' Jako dobra wersja na prawdę go nie lubi, gdyż uważa, że zachowuje się jak wariat, w przypadku jednak złej wersji czuje z nim swego rodzaju bycie bratnimi duszami. W końcu - oboje mają specyficzne poczucie humoru, dziwny śmiech oraz, cóż... białe włosy... Raczej nie ma zamiaru go atakować. 'reszta uczniów' Kaede lubi wszystkich dopóki nie zmieni jej się osobowość, wtedy po prostu ich nienawidzi i chciałaby śmierci ich wszystkich. Traktuje ich głównie jak zabawki. Cytaty „ oh! dziękuje! hah! ty... Ty też ładnie wyglądasz!" - gdy powiemy jej komplement. "n-nóż?...ona...ONA MA NÓŻ!” - gdy zobaczy nas z nożem (dobra wersja). „ z-zostaw TO!” - gdy zobaczy nas z podejrzanym przedmiotem (nie nóż). „ ...szept...Polecam ci to zostawić, koleżaneczko... Chyba nikt z nas nie chce, abyś TY COŚ komuś zrobiła... szept...” - Gdy zobaczy nas z podejrzanym przedmiotem(zła wersja). „ ...szept...Ty... mała... suko... szept...” - Gdy zobaczy nas z ciałem/ we krwi/ zabijającą kogoś/whatever (zła wersja). „ ...HAHAHA! WYGLĄDASZ JAK JAKAŚ WARIATKA, O MÓJ BOŻE...” - Gdy zobaczy nas z niską psychiką (zła wersja). „ k-krew?...z-zabiłaś kogoś!? RATUNKU!” - gdy zobaczy nas we krwi (dobra wersja). „ CO Z TOBĄ JEST NIE TAK!?” - gdy zobaczy nas z niską psychiką(dobra wersja). „ hehe! jesteś słodka jak tak mówisz Mari! ok! idę! nie będę ci zaśmiecać mną życia! hehehe! i jeszcze jedno... ten Flowey ma niezłe motto życiowe! hehehe! hahaha! HAHAHA!” - do Mari... Galeria Ciekawostki *Przybywa ona dopiero w 8 tygodniu z powodu przepisania się do nowej szkoły. *Kiedyś była w tej szkole jako, iż jej ciocia tam pracowała *Jest adoptowana. *Gdy staje się zła jej oczy stają się ciemniejsze (a nawet czerwone). *Kiedyś widziała jak Mari gra w UNDERTALE. **Jej ulubiona postać to Flowey : ) ***Nieeee, wcale nie jest wiadome dlaczego, wcaaleee. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest czerwony. *Pisze ładne wiersze (lecz tego nie lubi). *Jej rodzice byli wegetarianami... ale potem zginęli... **Nie, Kaede ich nie zabiła. *Kilka osób wie o jej osobowości i myśli że to ona zabiła rodziców. *Pomimo, iż ma 16 lat zostaje przeniesiona do klasy Ayano. *Czasami mówi na Ayano yan-Chan, pomimo braku wiedzy o tym, że ta jest yandere. *Jest porywcza... **....To po prostu wybuchowa mieszanka! *Ten artykuł nie powinien nigdy powstać. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie